Hunt You Down Eat You Alive
by Luis Omega
Summary: A sus jóvenes 19 años, el artista de momento Austin Moon es considerado un chico malo para la prensa. Y no es para menos, los escándalos inundan su carrera. Pero al conocer a una fan, perderá sus casillas por completo. AU. Auslly.


**Hunt You Down Eat You Alive**

**Capítulo 1  
><strong>

Whatever it is I got it

Don't know what to call it

There's no way to hide it

Do you got it 2?

Whatever it is I got it

Don't know what to call it

There's no way around it

Do you got it 2?

Woah, yeah you got it 2

Woah, girl you got it 2

Woah, yeah you got it 2

Woah, girl you got it 2

Una vez terminada la canción, los aplausos y los gritos de las fans no se hicieron esperar.

Austin Moon no agradeció ni se despidio y salió del escenario directo a su camerino, no sin antes haber tirado el micrófono hacia el público para dirigirse directo a su camerino evadiendo todas las personas que habia por alli y se encerró para estar tranquilo.

- No molesten. - dijo el rubio al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta. Sin embargo, esta se abrio.

- Buen concierto Austin. - Dijo su manager George. - Aunque cre que la última parte no fue necesaria.

- ¿Solo vienes a decirme eso? - preguntó el rubio algo irritado.

A decir verdad, George (un hombre de pelo rubio y de unos 45 años) tambien estaba totalmente irritado del comportamiento del adolescente. El habia descubierto el talento de el chico cuando lo vio cantando humildemente en el centro comercial de Miami e inmediatamente lo hizo filmar contrato con la compania Starr Records, de cual era amigo del dueño : Jimmy Star.

Pero habia sucedido hace cuatro años. Ahora, a sus 19 años de edad, Austin era el rey del escandalo de la música actual. Evitaba a toda costa firmar autógrafos y dar entrevistas y las pocas veces que lo hacía, terminaban en peleas. También los rumores de varios romances circulaban alrededor de el.

La unica razón por la que George no dejo de ser su manager, era el increíble talento de Moon para cantar, bailar y hasta escribir sus propias canciones.

- No, vine para decirte que no te olvides del Meet & Great que tendrás en media hora. - respondió George para luego irse.

"Mierda"- Penso Austin. "Otras estúpidas fans que soportar"

El rubio se acostó en un cojin en ese elegante camerino que tenia y se dispuso a esperar.

(-)

- Ya tranquilizante por favor Ally. - dijo Trish tratando de contener a su amiga.

- ¡Es que todavia no puedo creer que en unos momentos tenga a Austin Moon enfrente mio! - grito la castaña de 17 años emocionada.

- Recuerda que tiro el micrófono al público.

Ally se encontraba con su amiga Trish detrás del escenario del concierto junto a otras chicas mas que habían pagado el Meet & Great con Austin Moon y esperaban impacientemente a la orden de ir a su camerino.

Cuando Ally se entero que Austin iba a cerrar su primera gira mundial en Miami, no dudo ni un segundo en ir. Trabajo como loca en la tienda de su padre para pagar tanto el concierto como el M&G.

En tanto Trish, solo estaba alli por que su amiga le rogaba que fuera con ella.

Las chicas empezaron a alterarse cuando el reconocido manager de Austin se acercó a ellas.

- Bueno, como se ven que son bastantes, las dividiremos en grupos de tres y cada grupo tendrá unos 20 minutos con Austin, lo suficiente para sacarse fotos y todo eso que hacen. - dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos. - ahora las dividire.

Por mas que 20 minutos era poco tiempo, las chicas no pudieron evitar gritar todas de emoción, excepto Trish.

George dividio a las fans en 6 grupos de 3 y para desgracia de Ally, ella quedo en el último grupo junto a Trish y una muchacha rubia llamada Cassidy.

Esperaron alrededor de una hora y media hasta que finalmente George las llamo.

Ally grito y salto de alegría.

(-)

- Es el último grupo Austin. - dijo George.

- Ya era hora.

Austin trato de actuar bien frente a sus fans como George le habia advertido y asi, pudo evitar todo eso a lo que el llamaba infierno.

La puerta se abrió por completo dejando ver a una chica rubia de ojos celestes y a una de pelo negro media rellenita. George volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- Soy Cassidy.- dijo la rubia tratando de no gritar.

Austin se saco un par de fotos con ella y le firmo la remera que tenia puesta con el logo de su gira "To The Moon".

- ¿Tu no quieres ninguna foto conmigo? -pregunto el cantante a Trish una vez que termino con Cassidy, la chica estaba muda.

-No gracias, no soy tu fan. - respondió la latina sorprendiendo a Austin. - solo page esto por que estoy acompañando a mi amiga Ally.

- ¿Cual amiga? - preguntó el rubio.

En ese momento fue cuando Trish se dio cuenta que Ally no estaba en el camerino.

- Que raro, ella estaba emocionada por verte.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a George con una chica.

- Parece que estaba tan emocionada de verte que no se animo a entrar. - rió el mánager.

Austin la vio. Una linda chica de melena castaña con algunos reflejos rubios que llevaba puesto un flamante vestido rojo y unos tacones para disimular un poco su baja estatura. Quedo embobado viéndola, y eso que Cassidy también era atractiva.

- Vamos, sacate una foto con el. - dijo George sonriente.

- Soy Ally...- llego a susurrar la chica al acercarse a el.

- Date prisa Ally, no renuncie a 3 empleos para esto. - se quejo Trish.

Una vez terminado todo, Austin volvió a quedar solo en su camerino. Ahora que su gira habia terminado, tendría mas tiempo para hacer lo que quiera. Especificamente tan solo 2 semanas ya que después empezaría a grabar su segundo disco.

Aunque ya tenía algo planeado.

- Debo saber mas de esa chica Ally...

**Buenassss, este mi segundo fic de Austin & Ally como compensacion por cancelar el primero xD Esta algo inspirada en la cancion de Maroon 5 "Animals" y desde aca adelanto que habra partes algo fuertes. Espero que les guste. Nosss vemosssss. ****Algo corto pero asi siempre soy yo jajaja****  
><strong>


End file.
